Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 135
れ く | romaji = Yureugoku Jigen | japanese translated = The Trembling Dimensions | english = Time to Reunite! | japanese air date = December 18, 2016 | english air date = March 17, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Naoki Kotani | storyboard artist = Naoki Kotani | animation director = Ebina Hidekazu }} "Time to Reunite!", known as "The Trembling Dimensions" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on December 18, 2016 and in Australia on March 17, 2018. Nicktoons aired on September 15, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 5, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuri Yuri controls "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" via the effect of "Dragonvine" and one card in his hand. Yuya controls "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", face-up "Starlight Force" and "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones, with three cards in his hand. It is currently Yuya's turn. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya's hand contains "Break Away", "Performapal Flatrat" and "Smile World". Yuya Sets a card. At the End Phase, "Starlight Force" is destroyed since the combined Levels of all monsters on Yuya's field is less than the combined Levels of all monsters on Yuri's field ("Starving Venom": 5 → 8; "Clear Wing": 5 → 7). Turn 5: Yuri "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 3400 → 3100 LP). "Clear Wing" attacks directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", but Yuri finds and activates the Action Card "No Action" to negate the activation of an Action Spell and destroy it. The attack of "Clear Wing" continues (Yuya: 3100 → 600 LP). "Dark Rebellion" attacks directly. Yuya finds the Action Card "Miracle". He attempts to activate his face-down "Break Away", which allows him to send a Spell Card from his hand to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase and negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of the turn. Yuri finds and activates the Action Card "Action Crush", which destroys all Action Cards in each player's hand that were added this turn. "Miracle" is destroyed, so Yuya sends "Smile World" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate "Break Away" instead. Yuri Sets two cards. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Trap Mimic". He Pendulum Summons "Trap Mimic" (400/200) and "Performapal Flatrat" (500/???) from his hand and "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Trap Mimic" to destroy a Trap Card his opponent controls, copy its effects, then place it in his Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Trap Card. Yuya destroys "Dragonvine". The acquired effect of "Dragonvine" allows Yuya to gain control of a Dragon-Type monster on the field, so Yuya gains control of "Clear Wing". As the original "Dragonvine" left the field, "Dark Rebellion" returns to Yuya's control. Yuri activates his face-down "Predaplant Reborn", which lets him Special Summon a "Predaplant" monster from his Graveyard. Yuri Special Summons "Predaplant Stapeliaworm" (100/2000). As a monster was Special Summoned, Yuya activates the effect of "Flatrat", which lets him change that monster's Level to that of "Flatrat" ("Stapeliaworm": 4 → 5). Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster Yuri controls and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by the lost ATK. He targets "Starving Venom". As an effect that changes ATK was activated, Yuri activates the effect of "Stapeliaworm", negating the activation and destroying "Dark Rebellion". As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yuya activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying that monster, and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 2600). The effect of "Dark Rebellion" resolves ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3900, "Starving Venom" 2800 → 1400). Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" on "Starving Venom" again ("Dark Rebellion" 3900 → 4600) ("Starving Venom" 1400 → 700). Yuri activates his face-down "Ridiculing World", which increases the ATK of all monsters Yuya controls by 100, but prevents all monsters whose ATK is higher than their original ATK from attacking this turn. ("Dark Rebellion": 4600 → 4700, "Clear Wing": 2600 → 2700, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2600) As the ATK of monsters changed, Yuya activates the effect of "Flatrat", Tributing it to change the ATK of a monster he controls to its original ATK. Yuya chooses "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Starving Venom". As "Odd-Eyes" battled a Level 5 or higher monster, its effect doubles the battle damage dealt to Yuri (Yuri 3600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Error * In the previous episode, the Trap Card in Yuya's hand was in the middle and the Monster Card was on the left side, but in this episode, these two cards have swapped position. * In the dub, Yuri (1) refers to his trap "Predaplant Reborn" as "Predator Plant Reborn" and then (2) explains that its effect allows him to resurrect a "Predator Plant".